


Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears

by Famous_First_Words



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ferard, Frerard, M/M, Slash, killjoy era, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famous_First_Words/pseuds/Famous_First_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard promises to fulfill Frank's dream and he promises to keep going even if he is the only one remaining of the four of them. He swears to take them down. He will kill those brainless 'killing' machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Nor any of the lyrics used. Only the plot.
> 
> It's a Frerard. So, yep.  
> Please comment and let me know it there are any errors.  
> The underlined/bold/italicize words are lyrics from a Pierce The Veil song.

 

**One.**

I can't believe it. _They_ got you. How could _they_ get _you_? Out of all of the people remaining on this evil contaminated world, you were the last person I expected to get caught. You were always the fastest one out of the four of us. You would kill those evil brainless 'people' before they could even get close to capturing us. You were my friend, my refuge, my savior. Although most importantly you were my lover. If I had never met you, I would have been dead a long time ago, or I would have become one of _them_. I was amazingly lucky and blessed to meet and befriending you.

At first, I had just stayed by your side because I knew both me and Mikey would be safe. I was using you so my brother would be protected. I extremely surprised to find that underneath you rough exterior, you were just a kind, lonely young man. I was also surprised when you immediately gave a food, water, and a place to stay. You also gave us _weapons_ and you taught us how to protect ourselves. Around that time, me and Mikey had the perfect chance to sneak away with all you owned, and I'm sure you knew it too and you were testing us, but we didn't. Because by then, you had gained both our trust and friendship.

I'll never know if you were really testing us or not, but we all stuck together and fought all the evils. Soon enough, we stumbled upon Ray. He was weak and had no idea how to even fight. We were all surprised that he still even alive. I didn't believe his lonely, innocent story. I didn't trust him and I didn't want you to help him, I was sure that you weren't. Then again, no one was ever sure with you.

You and your kind heart... you took him in and did to him what you'd done for us. I still don't understand why you were always so kind. You were almost fatherly, I used to not understand why though. To my surprise, Ray didn't stab us in the back. He stuck around. We went around-- all four of us --running, hiding, and occasionally killing the brainless monsters. Things, for once, were perfect. For the first time, It felt as if things in the world were normal again. Full of life and happiness...But that imaged burned up after those machines took Mikey.

I knew he was gone for good. Not his body, but his actual soul and ways of thinking. I felt like meaning in life was gone. The person I was suppose to protect with all my being, was gone. I hated myself; _How could I let my younger brother die? I was planning to kill myself. I had thought to myself, How could I live in such an ugly world? Living like this, isn't living at all._ But you didn't let me. You just hugged me, although I tried to pull away, you kept me restrained. I kicked, I screamed, I punched, I cried; And you took all of it. Not for a single second did you let go, you just kept on holding me.

Once I had calmed down, I wondered why you didn't let me end it all, and I asked you this. You then told me about your life; Before _they_ took over. I found out that you had a beautiful wife and three young children that died when _they_ took over the world; I found out how much you mourned their deaths and how desperately wanted to end it but instead you had another idea. You swore to strip _them_ of their power, not in an act of revenge but you wanted to do it for the future. You want the people of the future to live life freely, as we had once done. That inspired me to keep going; You inspired me. I knew that if you were able to get through it, I would too.

After Mikey's death, we-- you, me, and Ray --got closer. We talked about our feelings and didn't keep anything hidden from one another. We all got stronger too. Although nothing was the same without Mikey, I was now glad that he was gone. It was better for him to be dead than to live in a world like this... Once, just once, we saw the leader of those wicked things. I wanted to kill him and I almost attacked him, but Ray beat me to it; Ray 'died' that day. _They_ kept his body, obviously, just like Mikey and all the other people they've killed.

After he died, it was just the two of us. I was afraid that **they** were gonna find us and catch us, you promised me **they** wouldn't. Then there was that time that they really did almost catch me, but you save me. That very same day you confessed you love to me, that marked the start of us being lovers. We would cuddle at night and talk about our future that would start after we took **them** down from power. We planned on getting jobs, getting married and then adopting a baby boy that we would name, Destrey Lee Way-Iero.

But, alas, our plans were ruined since they caught you. They got you a mere hour ago when you went out to find more food, where you got captured and I was dead-set on killing myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept think of the last words you told me before: **_"Maybe I'll pretend right now, but I swear to God I'm gonna change the world. And I promise you one day, we'll tell ourselves, 'Oh my God, this is paradise!'"_** So even though you're 'gone', I will keep going. I don't care how long it takes but I, Gerard Way, will not stop until our-- you, me, Mikey, and Ray --dream comes true. I will strip Korse of power. I will change the world.

I love you, Frank Iero and won't stop now or ever, even if you are a part of BL/ind.


End file.
